


Look and You'll Find Me

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: Armand is overworking himself yet again. Milady is there to sort him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Time After Time".
> 
> My first time writing for this fandom. I hope it isn't too bad.

Claire Richelieu leans against the doorframe of Armand's home office, watching as he works himself past exhaustion. She woke to an half-empty bed once again a few moments earlier and knew exactly where he could be found. He has a bad habit of sneaking away once he's certain she's deeply asleep. 

The silver-haired man is completely oblivious to the presence of his enticing wife. The deepening lines on his face annoy her. President Louis is much too incompetent for Armand's health. She does her best to limit the damage done to the man she loves.

"You should be sleeping Armand," as always Claire is careful to conceal the concern behind her words. Her husband doesn't appreciate it when he has to add her emotions to his list of burdens, and she hates that his burdens seem to grow by the hour.

Armand wearily looks up from his papers. His expression makes it clear he's wondering how long she's been standing there. "What time is it?"

"Much too late." He huffs in agreement. She glides across the room and behind him to rub his tense shoulders. "Come to bed and I'll soothe your aching head."

"Such a tempting offer," he groans as he settles into her touch. His eyes closing in pleasure. She grins because she knows him so well. "Yet there is still so much to be done." He sits up, pulling away from her.

"It will keep till morning. Tackle it with a well-rested mind." He doesn't return to his papers, so she counts it as a small victory. She shifts around his chair to plant a kiss on his cheek, and give him a good, long look down her pajama top.

"You should know better than to try and manipulate me."

"Don't deny it's working." That earns her a weak grin. She takes that as a sign of surrender. 

He stands and wraps an arm around her waist. "Well 'Milady', let's call it a night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expanding this into a series of one-shots chronicling the times she drags Armand back to bed.

"Other wives would be insulted that you keep sneaking away."

"Most of the wives in this town are happy when their husbands actually find the correct bed. That is a problem you'll never know."

"Only because I would slit your lover's throat."

"That's not the only reason."

"But it is a reason."

"You have nothing to be jealous of."

"What has dragged you away this time?"

"The First Lady."

"The President will never fire you."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"I wish he would. You give too much of yourself for too little in return."

"I have you. The only man in the world to have won the heart of 'Milady'."

"Haven't you heard, I don't have a heart."

"Interesting, I've heard the same said about me."

"We'd be soulmates if only we had souls."

"If I swear to take you away for the weekend, just us and no work, will you go back to bed and let me work?"

"No, but I'll read on the sofa without pestering you. If you won't sleep neither will I, and you shouldn't be alone."

"Deal." She kisses his cheek then moves over to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire walks into the office, places a small wrapped package on the desk, and pushes the chair back to sit in Armand's lap. All to Armand's great shock. "Happy birthday."

"That's not until tomorrow."

"It's one in the morning."

He checks his watch in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"Come to bed. You promised you wouldn't work today."

"It is just another day."

"Fifty-five years ago on this day, the man I love was born. It should be an international holiday."

"Considering what Jesus went through for his to become a holiday, I'll pass."

Claire rolls her eyes. "Do you have a birthday wish?"

Enjoying the feeling of her his arms, "What more could I want?"

Claire knocks his hand away from the buttons of her shirt. "Unwrap your present."

"I thought I was."

She smacks his shoulder. "Not until you've gotten some sleep."

She grabs the box from the desk to hand to him. Inside is a new watch. 

Claire whispers in his ear, "Look on the back."

~Eternal -C.R.~

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful. Thank you." He gives her lips a quick peck. "So about my promise?"

"Unless the Secret Service break down the door and drag you away due to a national emergency, you're not allowed to work."

"Fair enough." He yawns.

"Are you going to be able to make it up the stairs?"

"I think I better sleep on the couch."

"There's enough room for both of us."


End file.
